Silent Dreams
by miki230
Summary: Mikado: a mute boy with no past in a psych ward, Izaya: his knew DR. Just what are the reasons they are here and what happened to Mikado in his secret past. AU! T! YAOI! My first DRRRfic so please be kind and REVIEW! full summary inside!


**Silent Dreams**

**A/N: So this is my new project! Hopefully it's good enough to get some props! Lol**

**So this is my first Durarara fic and I am sorry to say I never really watched the show lol which means my characters are going to be extremely OOC which is why this is an AU story!**

**Therefore please don't tell me how OOC they are because I know and I am sorry lol**

**So! Summary: A mute boy in a psychiatric ward for unknown reasons! An eccentric doctor called in after that last is fired! And a mystery that just has to be solved…and before time runs out too!**

**The pairing will become Izaya/Mikado but starts out with no consensual pairing! **

**Warning, there is brief mention of rape but nothing graphic! All T! Rated stuff! Warnings will be included on each chapter as necessary.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

"_**You're beautiful."**_

_What's beautiful?_

"_**So beautiful, you are all mine, my little beauty"**_

_Me? _

_I'm beautiful? _

_I'm yours? _

_But who are you?_

…_Who am I?_

"_**You're mine…all mine…only mine…"**_

_Yours?_

_Ah…yeah, I'm yours…but…_

_Who am I…_

"_**Kyaaaaaah!"**_

_A scream?_

_Who's screaming?_

"_**No! It's not what it looks like! He…he forced me too!"**_

_I forced you?_

_To do what?_

…_.Didn't you say I was yours?_

_Where are you going…_

_Don't leave me….I'm sorry…._

_Don't leave me in this silence….it's always silent…._

_Why is it silent…why can't I stop you?_

_Why can't you hear me?_

"_**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry my baby!"**_

_Baby?_

_Who are you?_

_You're…sorry?_

_Did you….were you supposed to save me?_

_Was this bad?_

_Why can't you hear me? _

"_**Don't cry…I'll get you the right help this time…and this time they'll protect you!"**_

_But…you're not here anymore…but…who am I?_

_Why do I know you're not here?_

"_**Mommy loves you."**_

_Mommy?_

_Ah…my mother…_

_Then who was he?_

_And who am I?_

"_**Mommy will make sure that man is found…"**_

_But what did he do?_

_Why are you trying to find him…_

"_**Kyaaaaah! Doctor!"**_

_Doctor?_

"_**It's not what you think!"**_

_Again? _

"_**Security! Security!"**_

_Security?_

"_**I knew something was wrong with him! Always having bruises…and even though you know his past!"**_

_My…past?_

_Ah…he's being hauled away…._

"_**Don't worry Ryuugamine-kun…we'll get you real help this time."**_

_Ryuugamine?_

"_**It'll be okay, I promise child."**_

_Don't leave….whoever you are? Don't leave…_

But she left….and never heard the boy's broken whisper.

"Who…am…I…?"

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line break!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

"Subject 92034, obsessed to the point of incestuous thoughts with her younger brother. She exhibits signs of high intelligence and quick wit though personally I think it's all a façade."

He spoke softly into the recorder while his trusty binoculars were balanced against his eyes allowing him to view his most recently released patient. He had a good eye though knew the woman he had helped wasn't actually helped at all.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Damn. Helloooo~ Kanra here!"

The voice on the other said made him pause for a split second before he spoke again

"Chief! What do I owe the pleasure?"

His voice was tinged with sarcasm, he hated people getting in the way of his side jobs.

"_Kanra, this is no time for games. I have a job you're going to be quite interested in so when you finish up there, come to my office."_

The man identified as Kanra smirked and gave his consent before hanging up and going back to watching his patient. It appeared he was just in time too for as he looked, the woman knocked her beloved younger a rather painful blow to the head. Smirking widely and grabbing his other phone which was apparently dialed straight to the police, Kanra called in the incident and cleaned up his stuff.

His last patient was a good actress but she was caught and would be brought back for someone else to work with. His job was either to cure them, or make sure they got caught. Whistling happily, Kanra made his way down to his car, the jacket he wore fluttering slightly as he hopped in. The drive was quiet and short but Kanra never really did like surprises so the fact that his _Boss_ had felt the need to keep it a secret made it even more interesting and annoying.

As he pulled into the parking space and entered the building, the familiar smells of medicine and sweat making him sigh, Kanra put on a large fake smile and entered the room that held his Boss.

"Chief! How nice to see you again!"

The man showed no expression as he looked pointedly at Kanra who took the seat and propped his feet on the man's desk.

"So what can I do for you?"

"You can start by whipping the smile off your face, this is no social call. After that, you can read this."

Kanra easily caught the file and flipped it open to be met with very little information and a picture.

"Hn, cute kid, mute, unknown trauma, unresponsive…nearly catatonic yet can care for himself. Doctor was fired for harmful conduct, information is sealed about that. Other than that…are you telling me we know nothing about him but he has been in our care for 2 years?"

His boss nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. We don't know where his parents are, what happened to him or why he can't speak. We looked physically but there is nothing wrong which means it's mental."

"Ah…but he is already in Ikebukero Psych Ward so why do you need me?"

Here his boss sighed.

"Look Kanra, even though I hate to admit it, you're the best we've got and if we don't crack this soon, he is going to be sent to an institution. Problem is, the kid is smart, real smart and I don't wanna see him end up there any more then I would wanna see you rule the world."

Kanra chuckled and pulled the boy's picture from the folder.

"Okay. My love of humans begs me to take this case. Since I have no patients at the moment, I can be ready in a week's time. Let Shizu-chan know I'm on my way!"

With that, Kanra pocketed the photo and left the office while his boss released a sigh.

"Sometimes I really wonder why I work with you…Kanra."

He picked up the phone and made the necessary calls, gaining Kanra a place to stay and alerting the other hospital of their impending doom, ah no, new doctor.

The only thing the chief would ever admit to is that Kanra was capable…his obsession with humans and making them better leading him to becoming a wonderful doctor. The chief knew though that behind that man's brilliant red eyes lay an insanity that none could comprehend. Looking at the file that had been left on his desk, he let out another sigh and placed his hand on it.

"Ryuugamine Mikado…I hope this helps you I really hope this helps you."

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**And so! That is the first chapter!**

**There is a good reason I am referring to Izaya as Kanra so please bear with it! Thank you!**

**Please oh please REVIEW! This is my first Durarara fic and I don't want it to suck! So please, if anyone has any pointers let me know!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
